


the air begins to feel a little thin

by transblurry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transblurry/pseuds/transblurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smile stayed on his face the whole night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the air begins to feel a little thin

1\. 

 

"No, you're not gonna wear that. I didn't raise a faggot." 

 

"But mom I'm-" 

 

"Don't you dare talk back, Tyler!" 

 

He shut up and looked down, biting his tongue. 

 

2\. 

 

It wasn't a big venue. 

 

There weren't many people. 

 

But he did it anyway. 

 

When he walked onstage with his favourite galaxy leggings, he felt free. 

 

That was until after the show. 

 

He didn't dare wear anything like that for a week. 

 

3\. 

They were getting known around the state. 

 

The crowds got bigger. 

 

His mother still slapped him whenever he even tried to put on a skirt or anything feminine. 

 

But tonight he didn't care. 

 

He walked onstage with the prettiest floral print skirt he owned. 

 

He wasn't able to chew without his jaw hurting for three weeks after that night. 

 

4\. 

 

His bandmates had left him. 

 

He found a new drummer soon though. 

 

He kept their relationship a secret. 

 

His mother couldn't know. 

 

5\. 

 

Their last record had blown up. 

 

From one night to the other everyone knew them. 

 

They finally did it. 

 

TV channels and radio stations wanted them to perform. 

 

It was overwhelming. 

 

He cried happy tears that night. 

 

6\. 

 

It was on a TV show. 

 

He was nervous the whole time, but Josh kissed him and told him it was okay. 

 

Tyler knew his mother would see him. 

 

But when he went onstage he felt free. 

 

The dress made him complete. 

 

This was him. 

 

After the show he even went as far as kissing Josh. 

 

He wasn't scared anymore. 

 

He knew Josh was there. 

 

7\. 

 

When he went home there was a smile on his face. 

 

The smile stayed on his face the whole night. 

 

It stayed when his mother slapped him repeatedly and yelled at him. 

 

It stayed when she broke his nose. 

 

It stayed when the only thing he tasted was his own blood. 

 

It stayed when his father drove him to the hospital.

 

It stayed when he looked down at the dirty dress. 

 

It was okay. 

 

He was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont like this


End file.
